


Lightning Crashes

by scarletmanuka



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Susspencer's Snoopy challenge - It was a dark and stormy night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Crashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



It was a dark and stormy night. The wind howled, and the clouds rolled overhead. Spencer stayed low, trying to keep the low garden shrubs between himself and the house as he crept up on it. To his right he could see Morgan and Prentiss moving towards the front door with the SWAT team. Somewhere off to his left was Hotch and Rossi, and in his ear was Garcia.

“There’s five heat signatures inside,” she said over the ear piece. “They’re all towards the front of the house.”

Spencer reached the house, and ducked up quickly to look inside the window. He took in the scene, noting the weapons and the positions of the unsubs. “Four men, and one woman. All armed,” he said as he ducked back down. “One of the men looks to be injured.”

“Morgan, and Prentiss, you have a go,” came Hotch’s voice. Despite the situation, Spencer felt a shiver go through him at the sound of the low voice.

There was a crash as the front door was smashed in, and Spencer could hear the shouts of the SWAT team and the unsubs. There was a thump from inside, and then the tinkling of breaking glass. Spencer was pinned to the ground as a body landed on him. There was a flash of lightning and he looked up into the panicked eyes of the youngest of the men he’d seen. Before he could try and scramble free, the man was pulling him to his feet, a gun on his temple.

“Freeze, FBI!” Hotch shouted as he and Rossi came running around the corner, their guns trained on the unsub. 

Spencer was tugged backwards, the gun never leaving his head. “No way. Drop your guns, or I’ll kill him!” the unsub yelled, his voice shaking slightly in panic.

Thunder crashed overhead, and rain began to fall. Hotch ignored it as it ran down his face and into his eyes. “You’re surrounded. There’s no way out. Let my agent go.”

“No way, I’m not going to jail.”

“Jail is the better of the two options you have,” Rossi told him.

“Two options?” he asked, turning slightly to look at the older agent. “What’s my other option?”

Hotch fired his gun, taking advantage of the slight shift in angle. The shot took the unsub in the shoulder and he was jerked backwards away from his hostage. Spencer broke free of his grasp, spun, and clamped his cuffs on the unsub.

‘That would be your second option,” Rossi said good naturedly as they approached. He took hold of the unsub and dragged him off to the officers waiting out the front.

There was another flash of lightning, and thunder followed immediately afterwards. Spencer flinched as a hand touched his arm.

‘Are you okay?” Hotch asked him, his eyes full of concern.

He nodded, but flinched again as the sky was illuminated once more.

Hotch pulled off his jacket and slung it around Spencer’s shoulders, and held a hand to his lower back to guide him back to the car. “It should pass soon,” he said quietly as they made their way through the garden. 

“It’s such a silly fear,” Spencer muttered. “I shouldn’t be more scared of a storm than I am of a gun to my head.”

“Fears aren’t rational.” They reached the SUV and Hotch opened the back door and helped Spencer inside. He looked over and saw the rest of the team busy with the locals, so he motioned for him to scoot over and climbed in as well. Once the door closed, the internal light switched off and they were alone in the dark car. The sound of the rain hammering down made Spencer feel like there was no one else around but the two of them.

“Won’t you be needed?” the younger man asked, looking puzzled. Another flash of lightning, and another wince.

“I think I’m needed most here,” Hotch told him. He pulled Spencer to him and cradled him in his arms, feeling the slim body shaking. “I’m not going anywhere, Spencer. I’ve got you.”


End file.
